


Coots In Cahoots

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversations (or arguments) between two people who put the Can't in cantankerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coots In Cahoots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tsuki_no_bara, as part of her Queensland Flood Auction package. She requested some Bobby and Rufus drabbles, including Rufus in a suit. Who could resist?

**  
I. The Suit   
**

"Rufus, what the Hell is _that_ supposed to be?"

"Nice to see you too, Bobby. And keep your damn voice down. I'm working."

"As what? You look like an undertaker."

"No shit, dumbass…"

"Really. You said you'd rather _die_ than wear a suit."

"Keep talking like that, Bobby, and _you'll_ be dead. I'm on a job."

"At a funeral."

"I'm chasing a vampire. Or a seutrelat."

"And you're undercover."

"Yes, indeed."

"Huh. You wear that suit to my funeral, and I'll haunt you for eternity."

"Yeah? Well, that goes double for your stupid hat! Just so you know. Jackass."

"Idjit."

 

 **  
II. Scheming   
**

"It's the ass-crack of dawn, Rufus. What the Hell are we doing here?"

"Shhh! Got something I need out of this house."

"What, a visit from the police? Your Mama's wedding dress? _If_ she was even married…"

"Don't talk about my Mama, Bobby Singer. No, this is a selkie skin."

"In _North America?_ "

"In coastal Maine."

"Right. So you're gonna eBay some poor creature's only connection to her other life."

"Don't try making me feel guilty, Bobby, you know that won't work."

"Vulture."

"Shut up!"

"Well?"

"It's possible…"

"Yes?"

"...that there's nothing in that house."

"Thought so."

"Smartass. Let's go."

 

 **  
III. Scentillatious   
**

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Something smells _good_."

"So? Just 'cause I'm cooking don't mean I'm cooking for _you_."

"Bobby Singer, what kind of hospitality is that?"

"Hospitality? You showed up two days ago, and now you won't leave!"

"That's what friendship's _about_ , Bobby. If it was my house, would I treat you like that?"

"Damn right you would. Hell, you _have_. Remember 2007, or were you too drunk?"

"Hmm. Not my best year… "

"Exactly."

"So, this is a grudge?"

"Maybe… I don't know."

"Huh."

"Guess there might be some extra pancakes."

"They smell mighty tasty."

"Don't butter me up, Rufus."

"Never have..."

 

 _\-------- fin --------_


End file.
